I'll wait for you
by Darklovers
Summary: Pastshipping! Huzzah! I'm going to hell for this but anyways - by Emz


(I'm going to hell for this, oh well, my new OTP, don't hurt me Yami Marik ;_;)

Marik didn't remember why he was there but he sat in the broken down diner on the side of a desert road that belonged in a horror movie remake. The lights flickered and it was dark out and very few people shared the restaurant with him.

A skinny, wrinkled middle aged woman with a sixties hairstyle and diner uniform to match chewed gum and watched the crappy T.V. Marik had simply gotten a coffee tired of riding. He had been on his way to battle city but decided to take a break. The diner's squeaky door opened and a guy walked over to the waitress. "Hi can I get a cola please?" he asked. Marik looked over and almost spat his coffee out because the guy was identical to him. Only, he wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a white short sleeved shirt and a black tie. He had all his jewellery and everything else though, his voice was slightly higher than Marik's but you only noticed if you were _really _looking for it and he was ever, _ever _so slightly smaller than him. Marik stared at the guy who got his cola and sat just two seats down from him.

He didn't seem to notice and just sipped his drink and watched the crappy T.V. Marik's curiosity was not being satisfied by watching his twin through the corner of his eye. He waited for his look-a-like to finish and get up, Marik followed him from the diner and stopped him. "I'd like to ask you something..." he said blocking his path.

The slightly smaller blonde took an unsteady step back. "I-If you're looking for money I don't have much..." he said. Marik laughed darkly "I don't need money I just have a few questions to ask you that's all nothing bad" he said. The guy seemed to relax a little. "Ok..." he said. Marik smiled and motioned for the guy to follow him. He did so. "You must be what 16?" he asked. "15 and a half" the guy replied. Definitely not my twin then... Marik thought. "What's your name?" he asked. "Namu, what's yours?" he asked as they got to the back of the diner where there was a dumpster that would be, more than likely hording a body. There was a small fuse box sticking out and Namu sat down. "Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked. "I ask the questions!" Marik snapped. That caused the boy to flinch and Marik didn't know why he felt guilty, I mean sure random teenagers, staring at you for an hour and then interrogating you must be more than a little worrying.

"Why do you look so like me?" ok that one was a stupid question to ask he knew that but he did any way. Namu paused running a finger across his lip thinking. Marik bit his lip, he wanted this kid more and more every second he sat there innocent... Weak... fragile. He'd only laid eyes on the boy little more than an hour ago but already he was seeing how well his hands could run up and down the boy's body as he pushed him against the diner and made him scream his name.

Marik took an unsteady step back. No! What's wrong with me!? He thought. Namu sat there his thumb rubbing his lower lip slowly deep in thought. Marik found himself wondering how he would taste, how soft his lips would be, how he'd react when he- NO! For fucks sake Marik! He thought. Get a grip! He looked back at the boy. "I'm not sure" he said finally. "I find it pretty amazing though don't you? I mean I've always wondered what I'd think if I met myself" he smiled. Oh Ra stop, Marik thought. "What would you think if I said I was going to take you right here, now against that shitty wall and there wasn't a thing you could do to stop me" he whispered stepping forward. "... Ok, if you told me your name" the boy replied.

Marik moved forward yet again so they were pretty close. He leant in and whispered his name in his look-a-like's ear. "Marik...?" he closed his eyes rolling the name off his tongue. Marik held Namu's face in his hands closing the gap between them as his lips brushed against the quivering lips of the boy who still sat on the fuse box. Namu sat up a little straighter so he could get closer to the stranger. Marik didn't even need to ask for entry as Namu parted his lips. He sat down on the fuse box pulling Namu onto his lap surprised the flimsy box could hold their weight. Namu wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and he deepened the kiss his arm snaking around Namu's waist one resting on his leg.

There was hardly any contest as Namu quickly gave up the battle for dominance letting Marik explore every aspect of his mouth. "Mmm..." their lips moved almost as one when they finally had to break for air. Marik unbuttoned the first four buttons on Namu's shirt exposing his neck. Namu blushed turning his head to give Marik a better angle to work at. He trailed small kisses down the tanned boy's neck stopping when he felt him shiver. He smirked at how sensitive he was and started to suck and nibble his neck. "O-Oh!" Namu moaned in painful pleasure. "Moaning already?" Marik smirked. "Shut- Ah!" Namu blushed. Marik stopped moving back and forcing the blonde up as he stood too. Namu looked back confused but Marik turned him to face the wall and pulled him back into his hips, grinding, hard. "H-Have y-you done this before?" Namu asked turning his head back one eye closed. "No, never" Marik replied immediately. "Why am I good? Just wait" he laughed nibbling the exposed neck as Namu let out another small moan.

Marik wasn't satisfied, he needed pure, ecstasy filled, screaming. He knew exactly how to get it. He pushed Namu into the wall and he used his arms to lean against it. Marik snaked his arms around his look-a-like's waist his hand's reaching lower, lower, _lower. _

Namu swallowed hard blushing as Marik undid the button on his jeans, his hand slipping under his boxers. _This is really happening isn't it? _Namu thought, realising he was giving up his virginity to a complete stranger, and not even caring. Marik continued rubbing Namu slowly as the smaller boy started to pant, his breathing quickening. Marik picked up the pace as Namu's breathing became less and less regular and shallower with each pump. He was starting to lose it. "Ah! F-fuck me now!" he cried out and blushed straight after realising he had in fact been hard for a while.

Marik obliged. "You're meant to have some kind of lubricant..." he began. "We don't so it might hurt more than usual" he said. "H-Hurt?" Namu asked. "P-Please try to be gentle" he pleased. This guy is too adorable Marik thought. He pulled down the jeans then the boxers as he undid his own belt and trousers. He licked his fingers getting them pretty wet before he slowly stuck one finger in. Namu squirmed against the intrusion but sucked it in and let himself adjust. Marik pushed another finger in widening the hole, scissoring and pushing in deeper. Namu groaned as Marik's fingers moved around. His whole body stiffened when Marik's finger pushed in one spot. _What. Was. That? _he thought as his head jerked back his back arching inward pushing his rear into Marik. "Found it" Marik smirked triumphantly "f-found what?" Namu was confused he didn't know about this he barely understood the fundamentals.

"I'm going to come into you now, ok?" Marik asked pulling his fingers out as Namu groaned. Marik slowly positioned himself pushing in. Namu's nails scraped the paint on the wall of the diner. "You ok?" Marik said barely able to stop himself from just pounding in. Namu just nodded after some time. "K-keep going" he said through grit teeth. Marik pushed in more as Namu clenched his fists against the wall. "Just hold on, it gets better" Marik whispered into his ear and he didn't know why but Namu trusted him.

Marik let him adjust before pulling out slowly and going back in. That caused a hiss to escape from the blonde's lips. Marik kept going gradually getting faster. _God he's so tight _he thought as Namu started breathing heavily again. Marik sped up and Namu started to relax and enjoy it. Marik hit his soft spot and the smaller blonde threw back his head so it rested on Marik's shoulder. "A-Ah! T-There!" he moaned. Marik loved how expressive he was, he could see every detail of what he was feeling written all over his face. His back arched as his hips started moving involuntary to compliment Marik's movements.

Marik concentrated on hitting the same spot over and over, building speed going faster, _faster. _Namu's moans became louder with each push, Marik held his hips in place with one hand while the other moved up his look-a-like's shirt finding one of the exposed buds of flesh and began nipping and twisting it. Namu opened one eye shocked by the sudden contact but closed it again when his spot was hit yet again cause his whole body to rock getting the full of the pleasure. "You're so...!" Marik was cut off. "Gods!" He moaned thrusting in.

"So... Ah! What!? Nn!" Namu barely managed. "You're so... Sensitive, everything I... Fu!" Marik said. His hand slipped from under Namu's shirt and began pumping the length of the tanned boy's shaft. This caused more moans, near his breaking point too. At his limit Namu's mind went blank "Ah! Nn! M-Marik!" he breathed as he came making a mess on the wall of the dinner. Marik wasn't much later and he came into the boy as he moaned slowing, pulling out breathless. Namu cringed as Marik came out turning to him weakly pulling up his boxers and trousers blushing.

"I guess... This is it then" Marik said. Namu's head snapped up _B-but..! _He sighed and hugged himself he never actually expected anything more right? Marik saw the pain on his face, he had no idea how much he wanted to take him with him, they'd both get on his motorbike and just go. Marik closed the space between them kissing Namu passionately as the other was only happy to oblige as their tongues searched desperately trying to memories the other's mouth forever.

Marik broke and Namu looked at him breathless and close to tears. "W-what do I do now?" he asked him. Marik winced, he didn't know. "Trust me I want you with me so badly... So badly it hurts" he whispered. "Then take me Marik, please" he pleaded. "No!" he said firmly. "You're so much better off without me, I've robbed enough from you, I have to take care of something, it'll be dangerous and I don't know who will get hurt" he explained. "It's so much better this way" he said. A tear fell as the rain started. "Namu please... Don't cry" he pleaded. He couldn't take this.

"I'll come back for you I swear, I'll find you again, when I go and I take care of all this I'll come back" he said. Namu looked up he was crying and trying so hard to keep it in. "I'll wait, I'll wait forever" he swore. "I'll never forget you..." Marik said. "Ever..." Namu whispered. They shared one last kiss in the rain before Marik got on his motorbike and put on his helmet. Namu felt sore and sticky, it was all he could do to wave goodbye.

~at battle city~

"Hi I'm Yugi" the small tri hair coloured duellist smiled. Marik put on his best smile "I'm Namu nice to meet you"

_I'll never forget, wait for me, I'll come for you whatever happens..._


End file.
